Chapter 8
This is the eighth chapter of the Spiritpact manhua. Continuing the fight, Jinghua ignites Huaya's fury even more. With encouragement from Xi via telepathy, Jinghua turns the situation around. Appearances * Duanmu Xi * Yang Jinghua * Yin Huaya * Long Yu * Spirit with pointed hat * Spirits Plot Synopsis Xi is being stared at by Jinghua where before he had just placed a bet on him to win in this sudden fight with Yin Huaya. Wondering if he trusts him that much, Jinghua then flips to why is he getting so worked up over something so trivial. Could he be anymore sentimental? Cynically he then thinks perhaps Xi just found himself in the possession of too much money and simply wanted a way to get if of it. His attention is drawn back to Huaya attacking him. Leaping into the air to avoid a booming shockwave from her weapon, Jinghua tells her not to think just because she has an umbrella, that she is not some ‘master of skill’“Master of Skill” is a popular Chinese novel about e-sports. The main character is unbelievably strong and uses an umbrella, that can change it’s form, as a weapon. or something. Correcting him that it is not an umbrella, Jinghua only focuses on Xi. He wonders what he should do, it seems that Xi really is just going to watch. Hiding behind a tree as he thinks he has never tried using his powers in a real fight, Huaya calls him a coward. Commanding him not to hide there, she tells him to come and fight her. Snapping with anger at the challenge, Jinghua has never fought with a spirit. Not to mention she has got a weapon, it is not fair as he calls her a bully. Further, he states Yuaya’s war like demeanour ruins her cute face, does she realise this. Wailing in sheer fury, Huaya asks if he wants to get his behind beat and to get out here. She promises to poke so many holes in him, that he will become a sieve. Jinghua thinks he has a realisation, with her swearing all the time she is not a little girl at all. Replying how he could tell, Jinghua asserts that he has got her, Duanmu said he should never be fooled by a spirit’s appearance. Though she may look like a child, Jinghua bets she is some old lady. Huaya pauses, Xi face palms whilst Yu asks him what is the exchange rate of credit card into death cash. Huaya launches forward with her weapon, with a new level of fury adamant that he drop dead. Jinghua replies he is already dead, deeply concerned by her renewed even more livid assailing. A voice is heard, Jinghua hears someone tell him to just do his best, he can do it. Turning instinctively towards who he thinks is talking he also hears that he is already dead. What could be worse, he should not be scared. Realising he is being spoken to right in his mind, Jinghua looks at Xi back against a tree wondering if it is Duanmu. It dawns on him, already dead what can she do to him contemplating further if he can win this. Thinking how, all he can do are some old exorcising spells, and he has not practiced any of them in a long time. Not to mention that they failed all the time as he thinks back to brandishing some spell tags at a creature swiping them away. Huaya is relentless, determined to destroy every last drop of his spirit energy. With that, Jinghua opts to take the risk placing his fingers together they begin to glow with a blue light. Telling her to take his ancestral secret craft, Jinghua fires a spirit rejection power landing directly on Huaya, and sending her crashing down like a comet. The crowd of spirits are bewildered that she lost. On the ground, Huaya asks if he is an exorcist. Standing supreme over her, Jinghua giddily sweats, registering what just happened. He can hardly believe that he just won, reeling off questions rapidly inside. What is going on, how is this possible, what should he do, he won so fast and does not know how to face everyone. Notes and Trivia Navigation Category:Manhua